


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by funkyflow



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, add it to your diakko playlist, its based off a song, its very diakko, listen to the song you wont regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyflow/pseuds/funkyflow
Summary: Akko is a handful, as usual. Diana is Diana, as usual.Listen to the song Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi ..... that's entirely what it's based off. The song wrote the fanfiction.





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

Akko's broom came searing down before crashing into a tree stump. She quickly hopped onto her feet and jumped in the air. "Did you guys see that? I was in the air for like two whole minutes!" 

The group of witches looked over to where Akko was currently jumping and back to their own devices. Lotte offered a "that's great, Akko" and Jasminka offered a thumbs up but everyone was overall uninterested. Akko had been flying and crashing for two and half hours now and, frankly, it was getting old. 

"Hm... I'm gonna try for even longer this time!" Akko declared. 

Diana set her tea and magical astrology book down deciding it was time to intervene. She had been taking note of the various scrapes and bruises littering Akko's body. "Akko, would you mind taking a break? You don't want to overwork yourself." 

"Aww you do care about me," Akko cooed. 

Diana decided to ignore that comment and instead offered a cup of tea out for the Japanese witch. She watched Akko hesitantly walk over, obviously still mulling over visiting with her friends or continuing her practice, but eventually made it to the small table. Up close, Diana observed the injuries and noticed a lot more than she initially thought. "Would you like me to perform a healing spell for your injuries, Akko?" 

Akko took a minute to think before shaking her head excitedly. "I think the pain makes me work harder." 

"That's absurd... I am certain you would perform much better if your body was healed." 

"No thanks." 

"Akko--" Diana started before the brunette hopped up and walked over to Amanda. Diana found herself taking a few calming breaths before willing herself to just let it go. She couldn't deny she cared a lot for the other witch but sometimes she was unreasonably stubborn. 

As the day drew to a close, Diana found herself still irritated. She cleaned the tea set off the table and watched as Akko sauntered over. "Hey Diana, do you need help with that?" 

"No, I can handle it. Thank you, however." Diana was quiet for a few seconds before deciding on continuing, "Akko, are you sure you don't want me to heal your injuries?" 

"No thanks, Diana." Akko said smiling. 

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose before gathering the tea set and making her way toward her dorm. Akko followed close behind humming along. 

“Are we still studying together tomorrow after class? I still can’t figure out the material from Finnelan’s lessons; they’re soooooo boring.” 

“Yes, Akko. After class we can meet in the library to go over the material. Her lessons aren’t “boring”, they’re rather informational. If you want to be a performer like Shiny Chariot, you need to learn the basics.” 

“Yeah yeah it’s important blah blah blah. I get it. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, Diana.” 

Diana took a deep breath before nodding her head toward Akko and continuing to her room. The day had been incredibly stressful due to Akko’s incessant denial of healing magic. Diana was worried the bruises and scrapes were only going to get worse during another flying session. She also worried the scrapes could cause an infection. Diana set the tea set down on the coffee table and sighed. She went to her side of the room and changed into her night gown and got into bed. Unfortunately, the night was long and she only managed to get 3 hours of sleep due to her displaced anger at Akko’s refusal for help. She didn’t know why Akko made her so unreasonably upset. 

During class, Diana was diligently taking notes when a small origami swan fell onto her paper. She looked around the room in search of the owner and caught a pair of red eyes looking at her with a smirk. Diana pinched the bridge of her nose before unfolding the origami. Diana had to admit it was impressive Akko managed to use puppet magic. Unfolding the paper, a small, nearly illegible, note read “I’m happy to be your friend even if you are a little bossy and overbearing.” Diana looked up at Akko only to see her smile and turn back toward the board. Diana ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself and tried to focus back on the lesson. She wasn’t bossy and overbearing; she was caring and committed. Diana had a lot of unresolved feelings for the brunette and these recent interactions were only adding to the pile of ‘weird, possibly angry, feelings for Akko.’ 

After class, Akko made her way to the library rather fast. She was excited to see Diana. Diana had become one of her closet friends since the missile crisis. They spent most days studying together and weekends spent going into town or for flying lessons. Akko realized she had non-platonic feelings for Diana rather quickly. Not that she’d ever tell Diana, but she enjoyed her intelligence and assertive nature. It fit rather well with Akko’s spontaneous and impulsive behavior; they evened each other out. 

Akko watched as Diana walked into the library carrying a bundle of books only to set them immediately in front of Akko. 

“What is this?” 

“This, Akko, is Finnelan’s lesson. She covered 4 chapters; 1 for each of these books. I have to find the fourth book in the back but I will show you the chapters you need to study. If you need help understanding a concept, don’t hesitate to ask me.” 

After showing Akko the chapters to study, Diana set off to the library shelves to find the final book. The chapter in the book wasn’t as important but Diana figured Akko could use all the help she could get. As she was reading the spines on the books, she heard a loud cry “Diana!” 

Diana walked out to Akko and placed her hands on the table. “What do you need help with?” 

“I’m not understanding this. What does alchemy have to do with anything?” 

Diana sat down and explained the chapter to Akko who, surprisingly, listened diligently. Diana went back to find the fourth book when she heard her name called once again. 

“Yes, Akko? What are you not understanding? 

Akko pointed to the text in the book. “It’s not written in any language I can understand! How am I supposed to read this?” 

“We learned how to translate the text in class.”

Akko looked on sheepishly before offering a guilty smile. Diana rolled her eyes and began showing how to translate the text. 

By the time they were done with the chapters, it was already late. Diana was tired and never found the fourth book. Surprisingly, Akko seemed high on energy and kept encouraging Diana to find the book so she could finish the lesson. 

“Akko, I think it’s time to head back to our rooms. It’s late and we need sleep for class tomorrow. By the nine, you hardly stay awake in class as it is.” 

“Dianaaaaaa I can’t sleep now. At least hang out with me in the library I’m sure there’s homework you have that’s due in like 4 weeks.” 

Diana rubbed her eyes and placed her hand on Akko’s back. “I think it’s a good time to leave, Akko.” 

Reluctantly, Akko stood up with a frown and nodded her head. Diana began gathering the books before a hand was placed on hers. 

“Let me carry some” 

“Akko, it’s quite alright. They’re all going to my room anyway. I can manage.” 

Akko pouted and crossed her arms. Diana didn’t know what to do with this sudden change in energy. She felt worn out from lack of sleep the previous night and Akko was looking so cute—or maybe she was just sleep deprived. Her emotions were all over the place. 

“Okay you can carry this one,” Diana said placing the book in Akko’s arms. 

Akko perked up at the responsibility and happily gathered her bag and followed Diana to the door. 

When they reached Diana’s room, Diana turned toward Akko. She looked down at the book and noticed the scrapes and bruises still covering her legs. Diana frowned at this but moved her arms out in an attempt to prompt the book Akko was carrying into her arms. 

“I’ll take it into your room.” 

“That’s quite alright. Just hand it to me, I can manage to take it into my room.” 

“Nope. I want to help.” 

“Akko, it would be helpful if you handed me the book.” 

Akko looked defiantly at Diana before turning to the side. Diana narrowed her eyes; she was far too tired and emotionally drained for this. 

“Akko, I’m going to ask you one more time to hand me the book.” 

“Or what?” 

“Akko, I swear just give me the book.” Diana stepped closer and attempted to grab the book, a difficult feat given the two books she was carrying, but Akko shuffled to the side. 

Diana moved closer. She was getting incredibly frustrated. There was absolutely no reason for this behavior and all she wanted was to go to bed. In an attempt to grab the book she dropped the two she was carrying on the ground. She looked at Akko who was smirking. “Akko, you are being extremely childish right now and I swear I will-- 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Diana looked down at the two books on the ground. She looked at Akko. She wondered if she was dreaming right now but her brain told her otherwise. She had so many pent up emotions from Akko’s behavior from not letting her heal her, her note in class, and now this book scenario. She was reeling in aggravation, displeasure, and irritation; however, the declaration made her feel ecstatic, anxious, and overjoyed. Diana stood there looking at Akko before moving closer and holding her cheek. 

“You are so annoying,” Diana said as she proceeded to kiss Akko.


End file.
